Bull Fighting
by Kirei-ka
Summary: "Kau hampir saja menabrakku, setidaknya minta maaf padaku!" "Berani sekali kau bersikap kasar pada tuan muda kami!" "Jika sampai kau kalah aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, aku akan buat perhitungan!" "Hh. Satu lagi penggemar berat EXO yang bodoh." Luhan anak mafia, Kai pengawalnya, Sehun ketua EXO berhadapan dengan bos mafia. HunHan/KaiLu/KrisTao -REMAKE-
1. Chapter 1

Bull Fighting

.

By Kirei-ka

.

Romance

.

T for Teen

.

Chapter 1 of ?

.

Casts: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Huang Zitao a.k.a Tao, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, Byun Baekhyun,

.

Supporting Casts: Bang Yongguk, Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, & others

.

OC—taken out from drama: Rui, Jia

.

**Dicslaimer: I own... basically nothing. FF ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah drama (bukan drama Korea) berjudul 'Bull Fighting' a.k.a 'Free Style'.**

**.**

**Warning: Boys' love everywhere! Let's consider boyxboy as totally normal—only in this fic.**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

Kisah ini adalah tentang dua sekolah yang bertetangga, _East Sun_ dan _Blue Emperor_, yang sudah sejak lama selalu bermusuhan dan saling bersaing dalam hal apapun. Sepuluh tahun lagu, dua kelompok murid berasal masing-masing dari _East Sun_ dan _Blue Emperor_ bertanding untuk memperebutkan sebuah lapangan basket. Kenapa harus memperebutkan sebuah lapangan basket? Tidakkah mereka memilikinya di sekolah masing-masing?

Tentu saja mereka punya.

Tapi lapangan yang ini lebih menarik karena mereka bisa menggunakannya kapan pun sesuka hati mereka.

Lalu, apa kisahnya hanya itu?

Tentu saja tidak.

Berpusat pada permainan basket jalanan yang nyaris tidak mengenal aturan, kisah ini juga akan mengenalkan kalian pada Sehun dan Luhan, dua remaja yang akhirnya mengenal cinta dengan cara yang unik—lewat basket jalanan yang liar dan kasar alias..._**Bull Fighting**_.

Sekarang, mari berkenalan dengan para tokoh.

1. Lu Han

Anak dari seorang tuan tanah, pemilik kawasan yang diberi nama 13 _Street_, sebuah kawasan pertokoan di mana lapangan tua yang selalu diperebutkan _East Sun_ dan _Blue Emperor_ berada. Sebagai seorang tuan tanah, ayah Luhan bukan tipe yang arogan atau kejam, karena itu orang-orang menghormatinya, dan karena itu pula mereka menyayangi Luhan yang periang.

2. Tuan Lu

Tuan tanah pemilik kawasan pertokoan 13 _Street_ yang diam-diam bersentuhan dengan dunia mafia. Demi melindungi anak-anaknya dari bahaya yang dekat dengan dunia mafia, Tuan Lu memaksa mereka untuk mempelajari beberapa ilmu beladiri seperti hapkido, taekwondo dan aikido—meskipun pada akhirnya hanya kakak laki-laki Luhan yang berhasil menguasai semua ilmu beladiri tersebut. Dua tahun yang lalu Tuan Lu menyusul istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal.

3. Lu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Kakak laki-laki Luhan. Orang yang tampak dingin dari luar, padahal sebenarnya punya hati yang baik dan penyayang. Meskipun begitu, Kris bisa berubah jadi sangat menyeramkan jika seseorang berani mengusik keluarganya. Siapa keluarganya? Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi juga kekasihnya, bawahannya, bahkan orang-orang yang tinggal di 13 _Street_, semua sudah seperti keluarga.

4. Huang Zi Tao

Pacar kesayangan Kris, satu-satunya yang bisa meredakan amarah Kris. Malaikat pelindung Luhan, karena dialah yang selalu membela Luhan saat Kris memarahi anak itu.

5. Kai

Tangan kanan Tuan Lu—bekerja di bawah perintah Kris sejak Tuan Lu meninggal—, juga pengawal pribadi Luhan. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga Lu sejak kecil dan tumbuh besar bersama Luhan, karena itu dia sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Kai selalu melindungi Luhan tidak peduli Luhan benar atau salah, bahkan rela menerima hukuman dari Tuan Lu—dan sekarang Kris—yang terkenal keras hanya agar Luhan yang sering berulah tidak dihukum.

6. Rui

Orang kepercayaan Tuan Lu, satu tingkat di bawah Kai. Pria berumur 25 tahun yang—mengaku—sangat bisa diandalkan dalam urusan menyusun strategi.

7. Jia

Satu lagi orang kepercayaan Tuan Lu. Pria gendut yang seumuran dengan Rui. Tidak terlalu pintar, tapi sangat bisa diandalkan untuk urusan otot.

8. Oh Se Hun

Putra satu-satunya dari seorang pengusaha kaya, juga pimpinan dari trio EXO—wakil dari _East Sun High School_ dalam pertandingan basket jalanan melawan _Blue Emperor, _EXO muncul sepuluh tahun lalu dan anggotanya selalu berganti setiap tahun kelulusan. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, sementara ayahnya lebih suka mengurus perusahaannya, karena itu Sehun sangat dekat dengan neneknya yang sudah sangat pikun. Ayah Sehun membesarkannya dengan doktrin bahwa Sehun harus selalu menang dalam segala hal tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, akhirnya Sehun tumbuh jadi pribadi yang tertutup, dingin, angkuh, dan keras kepala.

9. Tuan Oh

Pengusaha kaya yang berniat mengambil alih 13 _Street_ untuk keperluan usahanya. Ambisinya membuatnya Sehun harus terlibat dalam perebutan lahan 13 _Street_ melawan keluarga Lu.

10. Nenek Oh

Satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga Oh. Nenek yang satu ini sangat ceria, akibat penyakit pikunnya nenek Oh sering bicara _ngawur_.

11. Park Chan Yeol

Salah satu anggota EXO. Di mana pun ada Chanyeol, di situ pasti ada seorang pria mungil berwajah manis.

12. Byun Baek Hyun

Pria mungil yang selalu mengikuti Chanyeol kemana pun, yang sebenarnya adalah pengawal pribadi Chanyeol. Dikawal pria berwajah manis yang tinggi badannya bahkan tidak sampai telinganya, Chanyeol tentu protes—bahkan sempat meragukan kemampuan Baekhyun. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sehebat apa jurus teakwondo Baekhyun, Chanyeol membiarkan pria mungil itu jadi pengawal pribadinya.

13. Zhang Yi Xing

Anggota EXO yang lain. Tidak terlalu menonjol. Tubuhnya yang paling pendek di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, tapi kemampuannya bermain basket tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sampai di sini dulu, kalian akan bertemu dengan karakter lainnya seiring berjalannya kisah ini.

Selamat membaca.

_Happy Bull Fighting_!

.

.

**Author's POV**

Waktu itu hari masih pagi, cuaca cukup cerah—langit tampak biru bersih hanya tertutup sedikit awan putih. Seorang suster muda bersama dengan suster kepala tampak sedang berjalan di halaman gereja seraya bercengkrama. Keduanya di buat terpaku saat tiba-tiba saja tiga mobil sedan datang beriringan dan berhenti tepat di depan keduanya.

Segerombolan pria mengenakan polo _shirt_ berwarna merah muda kemudian keluar dari sedan depan dan belakang, semuanya berjalan serempak dipimpin dua orang pria ditengah 30 tahunan dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja merah muda menghampiri sedan yang berada di tengah dua sedang lain sebelum kemudian berbaris rapi di samping mobil berwarna silver itu.

Kemudian seorang pria muda mengenakan semi-jas berwarna hitam keluar lebih dulu dari pintu depan mobil, berjalan menuju pintu belakang sebelah kanan mobil dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Kali ini, pria mungil berwajah cantik yang keluar dari mobil silver yang tampak bersih mengkilap itu.

Pria cantik itu, Luhan, berjalan paling depan, memimpin Kai dan semua bawahannya melangkah memasuki halaman gereja, melewati dua orang suster yang sempat kusebut tadi, menuju gereja tua dengan desain klasik yang masih cantik tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Astaga. Apa yang _gangster_ seperti mereka lakukan di sini?" Suster muda bergumam pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh suster kepala yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau mereka adalah _gangster_?"

"Aduh, suster kepala, dilihat sekali juga semua orang bisa tahu kalau mereka itu _gangster_, kalau bukan _gangster_ berarti mereka mafia."

Suster kepala menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak boleh menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja."

Merasa diceramahi, suster muda menundukkan kepalanya. "_Neeee_..."

Kembali pada Luhan dan pengawal-pengawalnya, yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam gereja, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Luhan duduk lebih dulu di bangku barisan terdepan, diikuti oleh Kai yang duduk di sampingnya dan yang lain duduk tepat di belakangnya. Dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan saling menggenggam di depan dada Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa, "Tuhan, namaku Lu Han, penggemar nomor satu EXO. Hari ini di lapangan basket 13 _Streets_, tolong izinkan EXO mewakili _East Sun_ memenangkan pertandingan untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya beturut-turut. Kumohon kabulkan doaku. Amin."

"AMIN." Semua ikut mengamini doa Luhan.

-BF-

Di tempat lain, di tengah hiruk pikuk kota sebuah mobil Porsche _cabrio_ (atap terbuka) berwarna merah tampak melaju kencang diikuti tiga mobil lainnya.

Sehun, si pengendara Porsche merah, melirik kaca spion mobilnya, menyadari bahwa mobilnya sedang dikuntit. Sehun tampak berdecih sebelum kemudian menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Tidak peduli jalan tampak ramai, atau banyaknya tikungan dan persimpangan yang harus dia lewati, Sehun tidak berniat menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai tiga mobil di belakangnya tadi tertinggal jauh sampai akhirnya kehilangan jejaknya.

Sehun tersenyum puas.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya menjinjing sebuah tas berisi laptop, kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang petugas _valet parking_ yang menghampirinya. Dengan langkah tegap Sehun memasuki gedung perkantoran 20 lantai itu langsung menuju meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Wanita muda yang bertugas dibalik meja resepsionis menyapa Sehun dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tuan Yoon."

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Katakan saja padanya kalau Oh Sehun sudah datang."

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar." Wanita dengan _name_-_tag_ bertuliskan 'Shin Hyun Joo' itu tampak menelpon seseorang, Sehun yakin saat ini dia sedang berbicara pada atasannya.

"Tuan Yoon bilang Anda bisa langsung pergi ke ruangannya di lantai 10," ujar Hyun Joo tepat setelah sambungan telepon terputus.

Sehun tak mengucapkan apapun, bahkan sepotong ucapan terima kasih pun tidak, pemuda tampan berwajah _stoic_ itu hanya melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap langsung menuju _lift_. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Sehun sampai di lantai 10. Sehun tahu benar di mana letak ruangan Tuan Yoon, karena sebenarnya ini pun bukan kali pertamanya datang ke tempat itu.

Pintu menuju ruangan Tuan Yoon selalu dijaga oleh sedikitnya dua orang pria bertubuh kekar. Hari itu mereka pasti sudah mendapat informasi bahwa seseorang bernama Oh Sehun akan datang, karena tepat saat Sehun sampai di sana dan mengatakan namanya, keduanya dengan mudah membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

Sehun tiba di sebuah ruangan yang menghadap langsung keluar dengan pemandangan yang dapat dengan jelas dilihat karena dinding yang terbuat dari kaca-kaca berukuran raksasa. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di sisi kiri meja kacanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sehun. "Ah~ Tuan muda Oh. Selamat datang. Silahkan duduk."

Sehun tahu senyum itu palsu, juga ajakan ramahnya yang mempersilahkan Sehun untuk langsung duduk begitu saja, karena itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan baginya ketika tiga orang pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar yang memang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan sejak dia datang tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampirinya dan menyerangnya.

Terlatih menggunakan ilmu beladiri membuat Sehun dapat dengan mudah melumpuhkan ketiganya dalam waktu terbilang singkat. Sehun menarik jasnya ke bawah, perkelahian singkat tadi mungkin sudah membuat pakaiannya sedikit berantakan. Masih dengan wajah stoic miliknya Sehun pergi menghampiri Tuan Yoon yang tampak masih tersenyum padanya.

"_Oraenmaniya_, _Uncle_ Yoon."

"_Oraenmaniya_, Sehun-ah. Maaf. aku hanya ingin tahu sudah sehebat apa dirimu, rupanya kau semakin hebat. Tidak heran ayahmu mempercayakan hal sepenting ini padamu."

"Kita masih dalam jam kerja Swiss Bank. Bisa kita mulai transaksinya sekarang?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kanan meja, kemudian membuka tas laptopnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah berkas untuk kemudian diberikan pada Tuan Yoon. Tuan Yoon menarik kedua alisnya dan menerima berkas yang disodorkan padanya. Pria paruh baya itu tampak membaca isi berkas dengan cepat sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun menganggap anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa transaksi bisa dimulai segera karena Tuan Yoon telah setuju, karena itu Sehun membuka laptopnya dan masuk ke sebuah situs yang sepertinya adalah situs milik Swiss Bank, mentransfer uang sejumlah lima juta won yang langsung masuk ke rekening milik Tuan Yoon.

"Lima juta won ini adalah untuk rencanamu membantu ayahku mendapatkan izin beroperasi untuk G-Mall, ini hanya uang pangkal. Setengah uang sisanya akan dikirim dengan cara yang sama jika izin sudah sampai ke tangan ayahku."

"Hahaha. Pulang dan beri tahu ayahmu, kalau total sepuluh juta won ini adalah jumlah yang sangat pantas untuk diinvestasikan."

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, disusul Tuan Yoon yang rupanya masih saja ingin berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Ah! Kudengar kau akan mewakili _East Sun_—"

"Aku harus pergi."

Sayang Sehun tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan celotehan si pria tua, jadi Sehun memilih mengabaikan ucapan Tuan Yoon dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja. Tuan Yoon tampak terperangah, jelas saja ada rasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh orang jauh lebih muda darinya. Tuan Yoon menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum asimetris.

"Bocah itu tidak punya ekspresi, sedikit bicara dan bertarung dengan cukup baik. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan. _Hmm_. Sepertinya... dia jauh lebih sulit dihadapi dibanding ayahnya."

-BF-

Kembali pada Luhan dan rombongannya yang saat ini sudah sampai di depan mobil. Kai tampak membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan pada awalnya Luhan sendiri tampak akan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum sesuatu melintas di otaknya dan akhirnya pria cantik itu justru menutup pintu mobilnya.

"_Waeyo_?" Kai bertanya karena merasa aneh kenapa Luhan malah menutup pintu mobilnya.

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Kai. "Untuk mendukung _East Sun_ dan EXO, aku ingin berlari pulang ke rumah!" ujarnya riang. Belum sempat seorang pun menyatakan protes, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan rombongannya.

Kai terperangah di tempatnya, begitu pun Rui, Jia dan bawahan mereka.

"_Daejang_*! _Doryeonim**_... dia... uh... Ah! Aku mengerti." Rui tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian sepertinya dia membuat sebuah keputusan sendiri.

Rui berbalik dan menatap semua bawahannya kemudian berseru, "Semuanya dengar, masuk ke mobil, bersiaplah untuk pulang dan menunggu _doryeonim_ di rumah!"

"OK!" Jia terdengar menjawab paling keras karena mungkin dialah yang akan paling menderita jika harus berlari pulang ke rumah yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Senyum di wajah Rui menghilang dalam sekejap saat tiba-tiba saja Kai mencengkram kerah kemejanya kuat. "Jika Tuan muda berlari, siapa yang berani duduk di mobil dan pulang?"

"T-tidak ada."

"T-tapi _daejang_! Coba lihat badanku, bukankah sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai berlari?" ujar Jia mencoba memberi alasan. Pria gendut itu tidak mampu lagi beralasan atau membantah ketika Kai berbalik menatapnya begitu tajam.

Jia menelan ludahnya pahit dan terpaksa justru jadi yang pertama berlari menyusul Luhan. "_K-Kajja!_" serunya terbata.

Pada akhirnya, semua ikut berlari di belakang Luhan—kecuali tiga orang beruntung yang ditugaskan Kai untuk membawa pulang mobil.

"EXO!"

"GO!"

"EXO EXO EXO!"

"GO GO GO!"

Luhan terus menyerukan nama EXO sambil berlari di jalan lengang, sementara yang lain mau tidak mau harus menyahutinya kecuali mereka siap diterkam Kai. Apapun yang Luhan inginkan, dia harus mendapatkannya, itulah yang selama ini berusaha diwujudkan Kai.

Sementara itu di jalan lain yang masih terhubung dengan jalan yang dilewati Luhan, Sehun lagi-lagi tampak tengah mengendari Porsche merahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak bisa pelan-pelan, hanya saja waktunya memang tidak tepat untuk bersantai karena dia hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk sampai di lapangan basket 13 _Street_ di mana teman-temannya mungkin sedang menunggunya untuk melangsungkan pertandingan melawan trio BAP dari _Blue Emperor_.

**beep beep beep**

Sehun melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring, ada nama 'Appa' tertera di layar ponselnya yang tengah berkedip. Sehun menekan wireless headset yang terpasang di telinga kirinya sejak tadi, dia tahu ayahnya pasti akan segera menelponya untuk menanyakan perkembangan tugasnya.

"_Appa_, semua berjalan lancar. Setelah Tuan Yoon mempengaruhi mayoritas pemegang saham, perusahaan kita akan dengan mudah mendapatkan izin beroperasi untuk G-Mall"

"_G-Mall adalah proyek terbesar kita tahun ini, mungkin juga untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Bagus kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan mudah."_

"_Yeah_~ Tuan Yoon memang banyak maunya, tapi untuk urusan mengatur klien dia cukup bisa diandalkan."

"_Ah. Bukankah kau harus pergi ke lapangan basket setelah ini? Kalau begitu, setelah pertandingan berakhir segeralah pulang. Appa sudah menyiapkan pesta sebagai ucapan selamat untukmu dan kemenangan East Sun dalam bull fight yang kesepuluh kali berturut-turut. Kau adalah bintangnya, jadi kau harus datang."_

**pip**

Tuan Oh memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Sehun berdecih, sudut bibir tertarik membentuk senyum asimetris. "_Hh_. Orang yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara basket dan _baseball_ membuat pesta perayaan untukku, bukankah ini sangat aneh?" Sehun bergumam pelan. Raut wajahnya mengeras, Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam dengan penuh rasa kesal.

-BF-

Luhan masih berlari penuh semangat, wajahnya tampak ceria sementara di belakangnya Jia justru hampir menangis merasakan napasnya putus-putus karena lelah berlari. Berlari di tengah jalan yang lengang, Luhan dan kelompoknya hampir menutup seluruh badan jalan, Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena jalan itu memang hampir selalu sepi.

"EXO!"

"GO!"

"EXO EXO EXO!"

"GO GO GO!"

Dan kemudian pertemuan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Sehun yang datang dengan mobilnya yang melaju kencang dikejutkan dengan sekelompok orang yang menutupi sebagian besar jalan tepat setelah tikungan.

"Sh*t!"

_**SCREEEEEEECHH**_

Kakinya secara reflek menginjak rem sementara kedua tangannya membanting stir hingga mobilnya berputar 90 derajat. Luhan, Kai dan semuanya melihat semuanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun karena semua terjadi dengan cepat. Luhan bersumpah dia lupa cara bernapas saat melihat mobil itu berhenti hanya beberapa senti di depan tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Luhan-ah!/_Doryeonim_!"

Kai berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan panik. "_Gwaenchana_?"

"_N-ne_. _Nan gwaenchana_, Kai-ya. _Omo_! Yang tadi itu hampir saja."

Tidak terima melihat Luhan hampir celaka, Kai memberi kode pada Rui, Jia dan yang lain yang kemudian dengan cepat menyebar dan mengelilingi mobil yang hampir saja menabrak tuan muda mereka, membuat mobil mewah dengan atap terbuka tersebut tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Sehun tampak berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya terpaksa turun dari mobilnya untuk menghampiri orang yang hampir saja ditabraknya.

"_Yah_! Bisakah kau suruh orang-orangmu untuk minggir? Mereka menghalangi jalanku—aku sedang buru-buru asal kau tahu saja," ujar Sehun dengan nada yang jauh dari kata ramah. Luhan mendelik kesal. "_Yah_! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun atau semacamnya?! Kau hampir saja menabrakku, setidaknya kau harus meminta maaf padaku!" balasnya tidak kalah keras.

Sehun berdecih, ditatapnya Luhan dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Insiden tadi," Sehun memotong ucapannya, didekatkannya wajah tampannya pada wajah mungil Luhan hingga Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapannya yang tajam itu, "bukan salahku."

**deg deg deg**

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan cepat hanya karena wajah Sehun yang menurutnya sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. 'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa aku mengidap penyakit jantung?' pikir Luhan yang dengan tanpa sadar menunjukkan raut cemas di wajahnya.

'_Isanghae_. Kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal wajahnya?' pikiran Luhan teralihkan, tanpa sadar matanya mulai memandang intens pada wajah Sehun.

Sehun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan, alisnya bertaut tanpa sadar, kemudian Sehun kembali menarik wajahnya. Kali ini telunjuknya yang bergerak dan mendarat di dahi Luhan yang tertutup poni. "Kau dan orang-orangmu ini yang salah karena menghalangi jalanku," ujarnya seraya mendorong telunjuknya di dahi Luhan, sekaligus membuyarkan semua pikiran yang berkeliaran di otak Luhan saat itu.

"Sekarang minggir. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi kalian," ujar Sehun seraya mendorong pelan bahu Luhan agar pria cantik itu menyingkir dari jalannya. Luhan semakin terperangah sementara Sehun sepertinya tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju bangku kemudi mobilnya.

Itu sebelum tangan kekar seseorang mencengkeram lengannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"_Yah_! Berani sekali kau bersikap kasar pada tuan muda kami!" ujar Kai sengit, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi langsung menyerang Sehun dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah ke wajah.

Nyatanya tidak semudah itu melukai Sehun yang juga jago beladiri, Rui dan Jia dibuat terkejut karena Sehun bisa menangkis serangan _daejang_ mereka. Kai tidak berhenti, pemuda itu tetap berusaha melukai Sehun dengan pukulan-pukulannya yang sayangnya selalu berhasil ditangkis oleh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun!"

Seruan Luhan menghentikan perkelahian—kalau bisa disebut begitu—antara Sehun dan Kai. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan sedikit kaget. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau! Ketua baru EXO, _bull fighting team_ dari _East Sun_. Aku penggemar berat _East Sun_. Kau beruntung, aku tahu hari ini kau harus bertanding melawan _Blue Emperor_ dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu datang terlambat," ujar Luhan yang telah mengingat kenapa dia merasa kenal dengan wajah pria sombong menyebalkan di depannya.

"Dia dari _East Sun_?" Kai bertanya seolah ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Lepaskan dia, Kai-ya. Biarkan dia pergi," balas Luhan, secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kai bahwa Sehun memang berasal dari _East Sun_.

"Kau! Dengar ya, pokoknya kau harus memenangkan pertandingan hari ini, jika sampai kau kalah aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, aku akan buat perhitungan! Kau mengerti?!" Luhan berujar galak pada Sehun.

Sehun kembali berdecih, "_Hh_. Satu lagi penggemar berat EXO yang bodoh," ujarnya pelan lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan kembali melesat di jalanan.

"_Yah_! Aku serius! Kau harus menang! Jangan sampai kalah!" seru Luhan pada Sehun yang semakin menjauh, bibirnya tampak mengerucut saat dilihatnya mobil Sehun benar-benar sudah menghilang dikejauhan. Pria cantik itu berbalik menatap pengawalnya satu per satu. "Nah, sekarang aku mau tanya, kalian tidak melakukan hal aneh kan tadi?"

Semua terdiam. Luhan menatap curiga pada Jia dan Rui yang paling banyak berulah

"Jia?"

Si bodoh Jia yang hanya mengandalkan otot malah menjawab, "_Ne_! Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh, hanya merobek ban mobilnya sedikit. Hehe."

Tawa Jia terhenti ketika sadar Luhan tengah menatapnya tajam. "_M-mianhae_."

"_Aish_. Kalau sampai Sehun datang terlambat karena ulahmu, aku akan menggantungmu terbalik di atas pohon!" seru Luhan geram, sebelum dia melanjutkan acara lari sampai ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Jia yang wajahnya memucat. "A-apa? T-tapi _Doryeonim_— _Doryeonim_!"

Luhan tidak mendengarkannya, Jia terpaku dengan wajah ingin menangis membayangkan dirinya digantung Luhan di atas pohon.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menepuk bahu Jia. "Kau tenang saja, Luhan tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya."

"Makanya jangan sembarangan bertindak! Dasar bodoh," ujar Rui.

"_Jja_! Tuan muda sudah jauh di depan, kita juga harus kembali berlari."

"_NE!_" Ucapan Kai menjadi komando bagi yang lain untuk berlari menyusul Luhan.

"_Daejang_!" Rui menghentikan Kai yang baru akan berlari menyusul yang lain. "_Wae_?"

"_Umm_... sebenarnya, aku... tadi aku juga sudah terlanjur merobek tas sepatunya."

Kai membuka mulutnya lebar, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kau— _ugh_. Dengar, kau harus menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat. Jika sampai tuan muda mendengar ini dia akan memenggal kepala kita berdua!"

Segera setelah mendengar perintah Kai, Rui memasang wajah bodoh seolah baru saja kehilangan otaknya. "_Daejang_, apa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kai memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan ulah Rui dan Jia yang tidak ada habisnya. "_Tsk_."

-BF-

"_Aish_. Kenapa Sehun belum datang juga? Pertandingannya akan segera dimulai." Chanyeol tampak tidak bisa diam karena cemas menunggu Sehun yang belum juga muncul, sementara di belakangnya puluhan remaja pendukung _East Sun_ dan _Blue Emperor_ sudah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Aneh sekali. Sehun tidak pernah datang terlambat untuk sesuatu sepenting ini," Lay bergumam pelan.

Keduanya tampak mendesah malas ketika sadar tiga orang pemuda dengan segaram basket menghampiri mereka. "Hei, _East Sun_! Mana Oh Sehun? Kami _Blue Emperor_ tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu satu orang," ujar Yongguk, pemimpin trio BAP yang baru dari _Blue Emperor_. Pemuda itu tidak menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol ataupun Lay, pandangannya segera beralih pada puluhan remaja di bangku penonton.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai sepuluh, jika dalam hitungan ke sepuluh Oh Sehun tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, itu berarti _East Sun_ harus menyerahkan lapangan ini pada _Blue Emperor_. Kalian setuju?!"

"_NEEEEE_!" Suara pendukung Blue Emperor terdengar riuh memenuhi lapangan basket tertutup itu. Yongguk dan dua temannya tampak tersenyum puas, sementara Chanyeol diam-diam menelan ludahnya gugup.

Yongguk mengangkat tangannya tingigi-tinggi, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan mulai menghitung—

"SATU!"

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

*daejang: general, captain

**doryeonim: young master

_Should I keep this or just delete it?_

_Let's see how much reviews this fic may get._


	2. Chapter 2

Bull Fighting

.

By Kirei-ka

.

Romance

.

T for Teen

.

Chapter 2 of ?

.

Casts: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Huang Zitao a.k.a Tao, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, Byun Baekhyun (may add more)

.

Supporting Casts: Bang Yongguk, Yoo Youngjae, Moon Jongup, & others

.

OC—taken out from drama: Rui, Jia

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Sehun mengernyit, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan mobilnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menghentikan mobilnya untuk memeriksa apa yang salah. Dan benar saja, Sehun mendapati ban belakang mobilnya sobek karena sayatan pisau.

"_Damn_! Ini pasti perbuatan orang-orang tadi!"

Sehun memandang ke depan, jarak dari tempatnya sekarang ke lapangan basket masih lumayan jauh. Tidak ada kendaraan untuk di tumpangi. Itu artinya Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali berlari secepat mungkin karena dia benar-benar akan terlambat jika tidak buru-buru.

Pemuda tampan itu meraih tasnya yang diletakkannya di bangku mobil, Sehun juga tidak lupa mengambil ponselnya dari _dashboard_—dia perlu menghubungi seseorang untuk mengurus mobilnya-sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tanpa sadar bahwa sebuah lubang besar menganga di tasnya dan membuat sebelah sepatunya terjatuh.

-BF-

Seperti biasa saat tidak ada hal yang harus dikerjakan, Kris menyendiri di kamarnya mendengarkan suara angin seperti sedang melakukan yoga, tapi kali ini acaranya menikmati ketenangan harus terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan dan suara belasan pasang kaki yang menghentak lantai kayu rumahnya dengan keras. Kris mendesah frustasi, dia tahu kalau Luhan pasti berada dibalik kericuhan ini. Anak itu memang kadang terlalu hiperaktif dan selalu membuat masalah.

Dengan langkah tegap Kris meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman menuju asal suara. Benar saja, didapatinya Luhan, Kai, Rui, Jia dan bawahannya yang lain tengah bersorak sorai persis _cheerleader_ di lapangan basket.

"EXO EXO, _hwaiting_!"

"Hei! Hei!"

"EXO EXO, _hwaiting_!"

"Hei! Hei!"

"EX—"

"SEMUANYA DIAM!" Suara Kris yang menggelegar menghentikan keriangan di sana. Semua terdiam seketika.

"_Juinnim_*!" Para bawahan dengan segera berbalik dan membungkuk hormat pada Kris.

**gulp**

Luhan dan Kai sama-sama menelan ludah mereka pahit sebelum berbalik dalam gerakan _slow_ _motion_.

"Luhan! Apa aku bilang kau boleh berteriak sesukamu sampai suaramu terdengar ke ruanganku?"

"_A-aniyo_." Luhan menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Kris yang seramnya melebihi beruang gila saat sedang marah.

"_Xiao_ Fan-Fan~!"

Suara Tao terdengar bagai nyanyian malaikat bagi Luhan saat itu. Bahkan Rui dan Jia pun tersenyum diam-diam karena tahu Tao akan menyelamatkan mereka dari terkaman naga yang mengamuk.

Tao menghampiri Kris, tersenyum polos dengan kedua tangan memeluk sekantung _popcorn_. "_Xiao_ Fan-Fan, apa kau juga mau ikut nonton bersama kami?"

Kris memandang Tao gemas dan berbisik, "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, _hmm_? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu di luar kamar kita."

Ah, benar. Kris sadar kalau semua orang menahan tawa karena Tao memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang kelewat manis—_Xiao_ Fan-Fan.

"_Oops_. _Mianhaeyo_~ Aku lupa, hehe. Loh? Kenapa proyektornya belum dinyalakan?"

Tao menatap Kai, kemudian menatap Rui, Jia dan semua pria di sana, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka memberinya jawaban, malah hanya berani melirik Kris sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk dalam-dalam. Tentu saja Tao bisa menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, maka pria dengan mata panda itu memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengakali kekasihnya.

"_Gege_, kudengar pertandingan hari ini akan sangat menegangkan, karena itu kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan menontonnya lewat proyektor ini, tapi kenapa sekarang proyektornya malah belum dinyalakan sama sekali?" ujar Tao diakhiri nada manja dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kris, yang memang tidak pernah tahan dengan Tao yang manja yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, terlihat menghela napasnya panjang. "Lakukan sesuka kalian, tapi aku tidak mau dengar teriakan kalian sampai ke ruanganku lagi."

"OK~!" Tao dan Luhan menjawab bersamaan dengan nada riang yang sama.

Diam-diam semua orang menghela napas lega. Tao memamerkan setumpuk _popcorn_ yang di bawanya. "Lihat, aku sudah menyiapkan _popcorn_ untuk kita semua!"

-BF-

"SATU!" Yongguk memulai hitungannya. Teriakan para pendukung _Blue Emperor_ semakin terdengar keras seiring hitungan Yongguk terus bertambah, sementara di sisi lain raut cemas mulai menghiasi wajah-wajah pendukung _East Sun_.

"LIMA!"

Chanyeol mulai menggigiti kukunya, benar-benar tidak bisa tenang mendengarkan suara Yongguk yang seperti bom waktu baginya. Bahkan Lay yang pada dasarnya selalu tampak tenang mulai menampakan kegelisahan. Lalu di antara pendukung _East Sun_, Baekhyun yang memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol tanpa sadar juga jadi ikut cemas.

"SEMBILAN!"

Ya. Tidak terasa Yongguk hampir menyelesaikan hitungannya, _leader_ BAP itu menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol dan Lay. Yongguk sudah bersiap menyatakan kemenangan _Blue Emperor_ bersamaan dengan hitungannya yang ke sepuluh jika saja eseorang tidak membuka pintu masuk ke lapangan basket tua itu diiringi teriakan histeris para gadis.

"Sehun _Oppa_!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Lay tersenyum lega, yang berdiri di pintu dengan napas tersengal adalah Sehun yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Ruangan kembali ramai dipenuhi teriakan, hanya saja kali ini berasal dari pihak _East Sun_. Orang-orang mulai mengelu-elukan nama Oh Sehun, mengiringi langkah pemuda tampan itu memasuki lapangan.

"Oh Sehun. Apa kau terlambat karena takut kalah? Itu sebabnya kau pemanasan sendiri diam-diam?" Yongguk mengejek Sehun yang datang dengan napas tersengal masih mengenakan setelan jas dan kemejanya yang pasti sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

Sehun menyeringai sinis. "Semoga kau bisa bermain sehebat kau berbicara," ujarnya membalas ejekan Yongguk sebelum pergi menghampiri Chanyeol dan Lay yang menunggunya di sudut lapangan.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya pada sebuah bangku panjang, mengeluarkan semua isinya hanya untuk dibuat kebingungan karena tidak menemukan sebelah sepatunya. Saat itulah Sehun sadar ada sebuah lubang besar pada tasnya, pemuda itu mendesah frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay.

"Aku kehilangan sepatuku."

"Tenang saja. Aku bawa sepatu cadangan, kau bisa memakainya," ujar Lay.

"Tapi kakimu kan satu ukuran lebih kecil dari Sehun," Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"_Gwaenchana_. Lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali."

Lay mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu baru dari tasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun membawa seragam basketnya beserta sepatu milik Lay ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berganti pakaian.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sehun segera kembali ke lapangan. Sehun harus akui kalau sepatu kekecilan yang dipakainya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dari tengah lapangan, Youngjae yang kebetulan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun membuat _gesture_ menantang, menggerakkan tangannya membuat garis di depan leher yang semua tahu berarti '_you're dead_'. Sehun merasakan pupil matanya membesar sepersekian detik, anak baru BAP kelihatannya sangat arogan.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun, menyadarkan temannya kalau mereka juga harus segera pergi ke tengah lapangan menghadapi BAP.

_["Arraseo! Pertandingan memperebutkan lapangan basket 13 Streets yang ke sepuluh akan dimulai! Kedua tim telah memasuki lapangan. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang tahun ini? Dan siapakah leader yang harus berlutut di akhir nanti sebagai tanda mengakui kekalahan? Tetap bersama siaran exclusive kami, dengan satu-satunya komentator untuk 13 Streets Bull-Fight!"]_—suara komentator menggema ke seluruh ruangan lewat pengeras suara yang dipegangnya.

Yongguk melempar senyum meremehkan pada EXO yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. "Hari ini, kami akan pastikan kalian dari _East Sun_ yang akan berlutut."

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang tampak sarkastis. "_Well_, bicara nanti saja kalau kau sudah menang. Peraturannya sama, siapa yang lebih dulu memasukkan enam bola maka dia yang menang."

-BF-

"_Omomomo_! Pertandingannya sudah dimulai."

Luhan, duduk paling depan dengan tangan memeluk sekotak popcorn manis, menatap layar proyektor besar di depannya hampir tidak berkedip. Dilihatnya EXO dan BAP saling berhadapan sebelum Sehun melempar bola basket di tangannya keras-keras ke lantai hingga memantul tinggi, kedua tim segera berusaha merebut bola yang masih melambung tinggi.

_["Yak! Pertandingan sudah dimulai! Bola berada di tangaaannnn... BAP! Tepatnya member baru mereka, Yoo Youngjae!"]_

Youngjae yang berhasil merebut bola segera berhadapan dengan Sehun. Anggota baru BAP itu tampak berusaha keras mengecoh Sehun agar bisa terbebas dari bayangannya. Sayang Sehun sama sekali tidak terkecoh, keduanya tetap bergerak seperti tubuh dan bayangannya mendekati _ring_. Youngjae melompat tinggi, berusaha memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ tapi terhenti karena Sehun mendorong bola di tangannya hingga membentur _backboard_.

Berikutnya giliran Jongup yang harus menghadapi Sehun yang dengan lihai memanipulasi bola, Jongup bahkan dibuatnya kebingungan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun mengayunkan tangan kirinya seolah tengah mengoper bola ditangannya, tapi ketika Jongup berbalik untuk mencari bola yang didapatinya hanya udara kosong. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sehun menahan bola itu dibalik tubuh dengan kaki kanannya yang terlipat ke atas menjepit bola. Lalu tepat ketika perhatian Jongup teralihkan Sehun dengan cepat mengambil bola di kakinya dengan tangan kanannya dan berlari meninggalkan Jongup yang kebingungan langsung menuju _ring_ dan berhasil mencetak satu angka dengan teknik _backwards slam dunk._

Luhan dan yang lain bersorak gembira, tadi adalah angka pertama untuk East Sun.

Pertandingan masih berlanjut, kali ini bola tengah berada di tangan Lay. Di depan Lay, Youngjae terus berusaha menghalangi jalannya, tapi Lay berhasil melewatinya setelah membuat gerakan _grand trick turn_ yang indah. Lay kemudian mengoper bolanya pada Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengan Jongup. Di tengah kesibukannya mencoba lepas dari Jongup, Chanyeol bahkan masih sempat membuat _gesture_ menantang khusus untuk Youngjae yang sejak awal sudah sangat dibencinya karena tingkahnya yang arogan. Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah kesal Youngjae.

_["Oh! Blind pass! Chanyeol baru saja mengembalikan bola pada Lay! Keduanya bekerja sama untuk mencetak angka! Yeay! 2-0 untuk East Sun!"]_

Waktu istirahat sementara bagi kedua tim, Sehun memanfaatkannya untuk berdiskusi singkat dengan Chanyeol dan Lay. "Kita butuh 4 angka lagi. Kurasa tahun ini Yongguk jadi lebih kuat. Anak baru itu, Youngjae, juga tidak bisa diremehkan. _Jja_! Fokus ke lapangan."

Sehun menaruh tangannya di udara, di sambut tangan Chanyeol dan Lay, ketiganya menyerukan nama kebanggaan mereka serempak. "EXO!"

_["Skor saat ini adalah 2-0. East Sun memimpin. Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan, kedua tim bersaing dengan sangat sengit, Blue Emperor mengikuti arahan Yongguk, membalikkan keadaan dan bergerak cepat. Youngjae melakukan shoot! Yaaakkk! Dan dia membuat angka! Blue Emperor mencetak angka pertama mereka!"]_

"_Aish_!" Luhan mengumpat pelan seraya mengigiti kukunya.

Youngjae dan Yongguk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diri mereka. Skor saat ini adalah 2-1, _East Sun_ masih memimpin. Bola berada di tangan Yongguk, Chanyeol berusaha memblokir pergerakannya, sayang Yongguk bisa berkelit dan akhirnya mencetak satu angka lagi untuk _Blue Emperor_, sekaligus membuat skor menjadi seri bagi kedua tim.

Permainan kembali berlanjut, kali ini bola berada di tangan Jongup, kemudian Jongup mengopernya pada Youngjae. Youngjae membuat gerakan memutar mengelabui Chanyeol yang menghadangnya, dengan satu lemparan kuat Youngjae mengoper bola di tangannya pada Yongguk.

Sehun berada tepat di belakang Yongguk, tapi tidak berhasil memblokir pergerakan Yongguk yang dengan sengaja menyikut dadanya. Yongguk kembali mencetak angka, membuat _East Sun_ tertinggal satu angka di belakang.

"Oh Sehun! Reputasi EXO akan hancur di tanganmu!" Luhan yang sudah sangat kesal berdiri di atas kursinya dan memaki layar proyektor. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Kai buru-buru memegangi tangan Luhan takut kalau bocah itu terpeleset dan jatuh. "Luhan-ah, hati-hati. Kau bisa jatuh!"

Dengan wajah kesal Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kembali pada pertandingan, Youngjae tampaknya bosan untuk bermain bersih, anak baru itu terus melakukan kecurangan dengan menyikut siapapun yang mencoba menghalanginya. Sementara itu bola kini berada di tangan Sehun, Sehun hanya perlu melewati Yongguk untuk bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Dengan gerakan mengecoh Sehun membiarkan bolanya memantul rendah melewati sedikit ruang di antara kaki Yongguk. Sehun dengan mudah melewati Yongguk dan mencetak angka dengan gerakan _backhand_. Skor kembali dibuat seri, kedua _leader_ dari masing-masing tim saling menatap tajam.

Youngjae kembali memegang bola, Lay membayanginya dengan ketat, tapi Youngjae berhasil menemukan celah dan sukses mengoper bolanya pada Jongup yang langsung memberikan bolanya pada Yongguk dan Yongguk kembali mencetak angka dalam waktu singkat dengan teknik _mid-air slam dunk_-nya yang membuat para pendukung _Blue Emperor_ berteriak histeris.

"Menyebalkan! Apa yang Oh Sehun itu lakukan? Kenapa dia membiarkan mereka mencetak angka dengan mudah?!" Luhan kembali dibuat emosi.

Tao meringis kecil dan menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. "Tenanglah, hanya tertinggal satu angka, kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Tertinggal satu angka itu namanya sudah bencana!"

Lagi-lagi Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aigoo_~ Sudahlah, jangan terbawa emosi."

"_Aish_. Si bodoh itu." Luhan tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memaki Oh Sehun.

_["Bola berada di tangan Jongup, Jongup mengoper bola pada Youngjae setelah berhasil melewati Chanyeol. Dan— Oh! Youngjae berhasil mencetak angka dengan backward dunk-nya!"]_

**_prok prok prok prok prok_**

"_Waaaa_~ keren!"

Luhan terperangah menatap Tao, begitu pun yang lain. Tao menelan ludahnya gugup, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar bersorak untuk tim lawan. "_Umm_...maksudku..._umm_...wajahnya.. ya wajahnya yang keren." Tao membuat alasan.

Untunglah Luhan kembali fokus pada layar proyektornya.

_["Skor saat ini adalah 5-3 dengan Blue Emperor yang memimpin. Apa yang akan EXO lakukan sekarang? Mereka sudah terjepit. Mereka hanya bisa mengoper bola pada ketua mereka, Sehun. Daaaannn? Yak! Sehun melakukan dunk hanya dengan tangan kanannya! Eoh?! Tunggu dulu! Sehun menangkap bola yang sudah masuk ke dalam ring dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam ring! Woohoo! Kalian baru saja melihat the winning tehnique of 'The Goat', streetballer Amerika yang legendaris dari tahun 1960-an, double dunk!"]_

Luhan terdiam dengan mulut menganga, Oh Sehun beberapa detik lalu terlalu keren sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak. Bagaimana pemuda itu menahan dirinya di _ring_ hanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menangkap bola dan memasukkannya ke _ring_ sekali lagi, Luhan bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan itu sangat keren!

-BF-

"Kau masih bisa mengatasi mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun dengan napas putus-putus. Baik Sehun maupun Lay tak jauh berbeda dengannya, ketiganya seolah berusaha mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya selama waktu _break_.

"_Ne_."

"Apa kalian merasa kalau Youngjae jadi sedikit.._umm_.." Lay tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi Sehun dan Chanyeol tahu jelas apa maksud Lay.

"Ya, dia banyak melakukan kecurangan," sahut Chanyeol, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai Youngjae. Chanyeol bahkan sempat melihat Youngjae membuat Lay terjatuh karena permainannya yang kasar.

"Jangan lupa, ini basket jalanan. Di sini hal seperti itu tidak akan dianggap pelanggaran," ujar Sehun. Chanyeol dan Lay terdiam, tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ucapan Sehun memang benar.

"Fokus saja pada permainan, tinggal satu angka lagi. _Jja_!"

Ketiganya kembali menyatukan tangan mereka. "EXO!"

Pertandingan kembali dimulai dan telah mencapai puncaknya, kedua tim bersaing dengan sangat sengit untuk mendapatkan poin terakhir. Bola tanpa sengaja terlempar jauh ke sisi lapangan, Chanyeol memaksakan diri berusaha meraih bola itu, berhasil memang, Chanyeol sukses mengopernya pada Lay, tapi posisi yang tidak menguntungkan membuat Chanyeol harus merelakan punggungnya membentur _net_ besi yang mengelilingi lapangan.

Lay bergerak cepat tak mau menyia-nyiakan bola yang sudah susah payah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Di sisinya Jongup terus saja membayangi, Lay mengoper bola ditangannya pada Sehun begitu mendapat celah. Sehun berhasil menerima bola dengan mudah, harusnya mudah bagi Sehun untuk memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, Sehun telah melompat tinggi, siap untuk melakukan _shoot_, tapi Youngjae datang melompat dari sisi kirinya disaat yang hampir bersamaan dan lagi-lagi melakukan kecurangan dengan menyikut dada Sehun kuat-kuat, membuat Sehun tanpa sengaja melepas bola di tangannya. Yongguk yang melompat di belakangnya dengan mudah mengambil bola yang terlepas dari tangan Sehun dan—

**Poin terakhir jatuh ke tangan _Blue Emperor_.**

—Yongguk berhasil memasukan bola yang direbutnya ke dalam _ring_.

Ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi teriakan histeris, pendukung _Blue Emperor_ bersorak sorai merayakan kemenangan BAP. Sementara di sisi lain pendukung _East Sun_ seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_East Sun_ kehilangan kemenangan yang sudah sembilan tahun selalu bersama mereka.

Sehun memegangi dadanya yang hari ini sudah beberapa kali disikut, memandang sinis pada BAP yang bersorak gembira. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menerima kecurangan yang dilakukan Youngjae mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan penuh emosi. Di bangku penonton, Baekhyun yang menyaksikan semuanya hampir saja berlari menghampiri Chanyeol—takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada tiang listrik itu—, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sehun dan Yongguk berhasil melerai keduanya.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Lu, Luhan tampak tengah mengamuk menghancurkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oh Sehun. Si bodoh itu, dia merusak catatan kemenangan _East Sun_! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!" Luhan berseru kesal dengan napas terengah kemudian pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"_Doryeonim_!" Rui mencoba menghentikan Luhan dengan teriakannya, tapi tentu saja Luhan tidak berhenti.

Tao menatap Luhan cemas, kemudian menegur Kai yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, "Kai-ya, cepat ikuti Luhan!"

-BT-

Sehun menatap nanar bendera East Sun yang diturunkan dengan sembarangan dari dinding lapangan. Bendera yang sudah terpasang di sana selama sembilan tahun sebagai bukti kemenangan _East Sun_ akhirnya harus digantikan dengan bendera milik _Blue Emperor_.

Kericuhan terjadi, para pendukung saling mendorong satu sama lain. Pendukung _East Sun_ tidak bisa menerima kekalahan EXO dengan kecurangan yang dilakukan Youngjae, sementara pendukung _Blue Emperor_ tidak peduli karena tentu saja hal seperti itu wajar dalam permainan basket jalanan.

"Diam!" Teriakan Sehun yang bergema ke setiap sudut ruangan secara ajaib membuat semua terdiam.

Sehun bersama Chanyeol dan Lay di belakangnya menghampiri BAP dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bendera _East Sun_ akan kembali menempel di atas sana," Sehun berujar penuh keyakinan di hadapan Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum sinis. "_Hh_. Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Bersujud! _Loser_ harus bersujud di hadapan pemenang!"

"Oh Sehun harus bersujud!"

"Sehun _Oppa_ tidak boleh bersujud!"

"_Blue Emperor_, kalian sudah keterlaluan!"

"Sehun _Oppa_ jangan bersujud!"

"Yang kalah harus belajar menerima kekalahan! Bersujud!"

Teriakan-teriakan penuh emosi kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sebelum sekali lagi membungkam seisi ruangan dengan teriakannya.

"_Geumanhae_!"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sehun. Menanti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda yang tampak tenang dengan senyum arogannya. Chanyeol dan Lay tidak bisa menahan rasa kaget mereka ketika Sehun mulai menekuk kakinya, merendahkan diri di hadapan BAP dan Blue Emperor.

"Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol tampak sangat ini menghentikan Sehun.

Teriakan _Blue Emperor_ terdengar lebih memekakkan telinga tepat ketika Sehun benar-benar telah bersujud di hadapan mereka. Sementara di sisi lain, _East Sun_ tampak sangat kecewa namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sehun menegakkan dirinya sekali lagi, kemudian menatap Youngjae dengan tajam. "Kau." Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Youngjae.

"Aku akan mengingatmu."

—adalah ucapan terakhir Sehun sebelum meninggalkan lapangan diikuti Chanyeol dan Lay.

-BT-

"Apa yang Youngjae lakukan benar-benar sangat kotor. Kalau bukan karena kecurangannya kita tidak akan kalah." Chanyeol menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Chanyeol masih berada di lapangan bersama Sehun dan Lay, tapi bedanya kini lapangan itu telah kosong—mereka sengaja kembali setalah semua meninggalkan lapangan. Ya, semua sudah pergi, _Blue Emperor_ mungkin sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Perbuatannya sudah keterlaluan." Lay ikut membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak berbicara. Matanya masih memandang nanar pada bendera biru milik _Blue Emperor_.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Lay bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol yang teringat dengan masalah sepatu. "Selain Youngjae, yang membuat kita kalah mungkin adalah membuatmu bermain dengan sepatu yang tidak pas itu. Itu menyulitkanmu," ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela napasnya panjang. "_Dwaesseo_. Kita sudah kalah, bicara tidak akan ada gunanya."

"_Yah_! Oh Sehun! Habislah kau hari ini!"

Sehun, juga Chanyeol dan Lay, dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba daja datang dari arah pintu. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah cantik tengah menatap ke arah mereka—sebenarnya hanya Sehun—dengan tatapan tajam dan berapi.

"_Yah_, kau kenal bocah itu?" Chanyeol berbisik pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum arogan melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menghampirinya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengenal orang bodoh yang berteman dengan preman?" ujar Sehun seraya melirik Kai dan Rui yang berada di belakang Luhan.

"Bodoh kau bilang?! Kau yang bodoh! Kau menghancurkan kemenangan _East Sun_ 9 tahun berturut-turut!" seru Luhan penuh emosi.

Merasa bicara pada Luhan tidak ada untungnya, Sehun memilih pergi. Luhan terperangah mendapati Sehun baru saja melangkah melewatinya begitu saja.

**Bam!**

Kai dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Sehun, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Tuan muda kami belum selesai bicara padamu," ujar Kai seraya memandang tajam tepat ke mata Sehun.

Di belakang sana Luhan tersenyum puas melihat Kai berhasil menahan Sehun. "Kau! Si bodoh yang sombong! Aku ingin menantangmu!" seru Luhan. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menilai, jujur saja dia sedikit kagum dengan keberanian Luhan.

"_Wae_? Kau takut? Kalau kau memohon aku mungkin akan melepasmu."

Ralat. Luhan bukan berani, tapi besar kepala.

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang merasa dirinya begitu hebat. "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bermain basket melawan anak kecil."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil?! Aku sudah 17 tahun asal kau tahu!"

"Kau! Berani sekali mengejek tuan muda kami!" Kai dengan cepat mencengkeram seragam basket Sehun.

"Kai-ya!"

Kai menatap Luhan, dia mengerti kalau Luhan tidak ingin Kai mencampuri urusannya dengan Sehun, maka dengan berat hati Kai melepaskan Sehun.

"Hh. Alasanmu sudah kuno, bilang saja kalau memang takut. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sih, kau kan baru saja kalah."

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun.

_Salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup Luhan adalah terlalu percaya diri dan menantang Sehun._

**To be continued...**

So this is the new chapter guys~

Manhi manhi gamshamnida buat yang sudi komen di ch 1 :D

**deercho/ HyunRa/ guest/ Shiftastic/ younlaycious88/ / Guest/ hunhanchanbaek/ BabyHimmie**

FYI, yang suka kaisoo jgn khawatir, masa depan cerah menanti (?)

Q: Kenapa Lulu bisa suka benget sama EXO? Ada sejarahnya kah?

A: Ada dong! *will be revealed soon* hihi~


End file.
